Many electronic systems require power amplifiers to drive inductive loads. For example, power amplifier electronics are commonly required in satellites for various servo-control systems such as voice coil actuators for imaging applications. However, the high inductance associated with voice coil actuators poses a challenge to maintaining stability and accuracy with conventional amplifier topologies. The art is therefore in need of an amplifier circuit whose output current is finely tunable based on an input voltage to the amplifier. Such a high precision amplifier circuit could be used in connection with a voice coil that controls high precision instruments, such as optical instruments, that may require adjustments down to a nanometer scale.